A Heart's Cry!
by ClearaMorph
Summary: About Morph and his sister, escaping a bad home for good.


**_Cassandra Cassie for short _****_aka KittyBoom is my creation, however all the others are _****_Marvel Comics. _**

**_A HEART'S CRY! _**

April 7th 2014

Dear Diary, I am alone in the woods, in a cold dark woods in our secret clubhouse we built together, waiting patiently for the only one person in the world who understands me, and what I am going through to come and rescue me from the hellhole, I am now in. That one and only person, is my big brother, Sydney. He's about 18, nearly 19 now, his birthday is coming soon, in just over a month. I'll have to write him today, and get him something. He's the only one who knows what it's like, but my parents want nothing to do with him anymore. I've written to him ever since he left, home. Had they known, and they have, once, ripped up the letter, yelled at me, grounded me for it, and even spanked me for it, at my age. Make that, beat me for it, I had to miss school for two whole weeks, until the bruises healed and were all gone. So, I only ever do it at night, like today. I'm in no danger, at all, just testing myself, though the dreams of a 14, almost 15-year-old, don't amount to too much, out here, but, it is still fun to feel like a damsel in distress, waiting for her rescuer to come save her. I can't stand it at home, much longer, I have to go, I feel so trapped there, I can't breathe, it makes me dizzy, literally, and makes me feel like I could explode, also literally. I can't take it too much longer, living there, in that house, knowing the awful truth. My parents kicked him out, and I fear I'll be next. I won't let that happen, though, I'll run away, before that happens. At least no one can ever find this, I keep it stashed here, underneath the floorboard and write down in it all of my most, no, my more personal intimate thoughts down on you, dear dairy. If my parents ever read you, whoa, I'd be in for it, but I won't have to worry, they will never know, both of them, are at BINGO night smoking and drinking, so I took off, and came here. Darn, I have to go, my watch is beeping, I have to leave; I have exactly one half-hour to get back, before they discover I'm gone. I only came out here, to prove to myself, that I could do it, stay out here, and survive, on my own, if push came to shove.

April, 14th, 2014.

Well, they didn't find out, yet, good thing too, I just got back home, and into bed, about 5 minutes before they got their drunk butts in the door, and was, 'fast asleep.' I don't like this! I think they drink and smoke, just to try to forget their own son, is a mutant, and soon, I fear, I will be one too. I have to cut this short, dear diary, I never did get to write Sydney that letter, I said I wanted to, last time, so I will do it now.

_Dear Sydney,_

_Hey, I miss you, so much, and I so want to come and visit you. I just got some more birthday money from grandma and grandpa and baby-sitting job money saved up, in the bank, so maybe I can hop the next fight out, and be over there the next day. I miss you so much, and want to be with you. I think I'm becoming one too, so, I just want to be in a safe place where people understand me, and want to help me. Please consider taking me in. Write me back. Your sister, Cassie. _

_PS Don't send it home, mail it to the address on the envelope. I think I've had at least a few letters ripped up, because of you sending it to our home address. So, the address on the envelope is my friend's address, so send it there, to Tammy, okay, so mom and dad don't ever know about it. Tammy knows that mom and dad hate you, and she doesn't like it too much either, so it's safe to send it there. Love Cassie! XOXOXO_

_PPS Don't forget the special seal, mine is the kiss and perfume, and yours is the cologne and the happy face._

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men_  
><em>___

Snapping her gum, she sorts through the letters, nothing for her. "Who the heck, keeps sending letters to Sydney, there's no one here, by that name. Oh, well, I'll send it back, no one lives here, by that name."

"Hey, thought I smelled the mailman. Anything for me? I'm expecting a magazine, it should be, and ah there it is."

"Here you go Wolvie. We got another one. Someone keeps sending mail to Sydney, I've never heard of her, have you?"

"Jubilee, ugh, yeah, I have, and, _he_, lives here, now, give me that. It's Morph's letter. You never even bothered to ask Morph what his name is?"

"No. I didn't know, I just though Morph _was_ his name. Everyone else here calls him that, so, no, I didn't. He's only gotten one other letter, which I sent back to the address on the envelope. Actually, I think it's the same one," taking it back a moment to look at it "Yeah, I think it is, I recognize that kiss mark, Passion Berry Purple. I think Morph has a girlfriend. Sniff, sniff, it sure smells like a girl. Strawberry Passion Flower perfume, nice."

"Give me that letter, I'll give it to him," Wolverine says, snatching the letter back from Jubilee's hand, and walking briskly off. He had to; he would laugh if he didn't get out of there. Morph, has a girlfriend?! No way, he's been holding out on us! "Oh, Morph, or should I say, Sydney, you got a letter. I think it's from a girl. Sealed with a kiss, and perfumed. Oooh-la-la! So, who is she?"

"Logan! None of your damn, business! Et, Logan c'est oh là, là pas oooh la, la. Now give me that! Goodness! I don't have a girlfriend, for your information. It's a secret letter. Is this the first one, I've gotten, _here_, since I've come back home, from the Mutant Treatment Center. I've been expecting some, since I came back here, but I got none, for two months now. What happened to them all, were there anymore?"

"I don't know, Jubilee said there was one other, she sent it back to the return address on the envelope, but, she thinks it's the same one. I don't know, ask her."

"Sigh, yeah, forget it. I'll ask her later. I…need to be alone, now, go." Waiting until he leaves, Morph rips open the letter, finally, word from his sister. "Oh, Cassie. How many more will go on, unanswered, between us. _"Dear big bro. I miss you so much. Can I come see you soon? I can't stand us being apart. It's not right. Please write me back. I hope this can reach you, this time, I sent it once, to the Mutant Treatment Center, but it was sent back, after being forwarded to the School you live at. So, I will try once more to send it to you, directly to the School this time. I tried to be strong for you, like you told me to be, but I can't do it alone, I need your help, I need your knowledge, of what to do here, I'm stuck, and miss you so much. I pray for you every day, but I don't know what to do, not without you here, to hold me, to protect me. The clubhouse is still here. One day…"_ Tearing up, the short letter ends, right there. There were hers, and now his, teardrops, spot running down the blue ink, smudging some of the words on the page, but he knew he couldn't go home. After sometime, spent sobbing and in deep prayer for his sister, he got it together to write back, only after going out to buy the cologne, for the special seal needed for the letter.

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

_"__Dear Cassie, I miss you so much too! _

_I'll write you back, keep them coming! I'm home now, at the School, my long fight is now over, and I am sane now. Thank you so much for all your letters and all your prayers, I needed every one of them, and very much appreciated every one of them. Now is not such a good time, with the warring mutants and humans. I've been helping to stop the wars, it has been slowing down a bit now, but we still get the odd on off war flare-ups, which we have to attend to. I've been on the news, did you see me, or should I say, see through me? I still don't quite understand the concept, of how you can actually see through all my transformations, to the real me, huh, but I know it's a gift from God, so I'm thankful for it. Know I'm praying for you every night, too, that you are kept safe, that God and HIS Angels are all around you protecting and holding you close, especially to God's Heart. Yeah, as you can see, teardrops are on my letter too, sometimes I cry for you too, when I write to you too, I miss you terribly. I promise, one day I __**will**__ come for you. But not today, I'm sorry. I know the right time, it's not right now. I repeat, I promise, I will come for you, someday. I love you, so very much, Sydney. XOXOXOX!"_ Sobbing and putting the letter away in her safe box under the mat, she leaves for school.

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

"So, she's been lying to us, has she?! And writing letters to him?!" Cussing under her breath, Cassie's mother makes a fist, sharp nails cutting into her own palm, making her hand bleed! "She'll pay for it, all of it!"

"Just thought I'd let you know," Tammy smiles evilly. "I'm sure she's a mutant. I just don't know for sure."

"Well, I'll do away with that," growls Cassie's father cocking a gun! "I'll just have to take care of them both, myself, like I should have done, in the first place, when I had the chance to do so!"

"Aagh, no! Gasp, gasp! No!"

"Cassie, what's the matter, you were screaming in your sleep.."

"Mom?! Get away from me! Just leave me alone! I'm fine, just leave me alone! I was just a bad dream, of falling, I'm fine. I'm going back to bed, I'm fine."

Sobbing and shaking under the covers, she was not fine, the door closes, at which time Cassie knew she must write him a letter tonight. This time, she had to make sure, it was her last one. She took that dream, as to be an interpretation, from God, that Tammy was about to betray her trust and that would be the end of the secret letter writing to her brother, from then on. After all, no wonder why, Tammy asked her, 'What do I get out of it, being the mediator between you two, my mom is getting suspicious with all these letters, so now I have to do something about it, put a stop to it all' yes, Tammy had said that, she was going to betray her, to her parents!

_"__Dear Sydney. Tonight, I just had a horrible dream, that I was betrayed by Tammy. I believe God is telling me something, so I have to go with it, until I know for sure. Send me no more letters. I can't risk it. Mom and dad have been talking about you, and it wasn't very pleasant, so I don't know what to do. I feel soon, I will be a mutant, so please come for me, soon. I just can't stand it here, anymore, I feel __**trapped here**__! I can only keep the lies up - of hating you and that I want nothing more to do with you - well, not too much more longer, it's getting so hard! I don't want to lie to them, but I can't tell them the truth, either, they already warned me that if they caught me they would severely punish me, and I'm not talking grounding here, and yes, Sydney, it has happened before, child abuse! I don't feel safe here. Cassie"_

However that night, was the night, her powers manifested themselves.

Keeping herself awake, and trying not to fall asleep, she played her plan over and over in her mind, as she lay awake in bed for well over an hour, kept awake by that, and needing to pee. Take the money out of my account, get to the airport, and book a flight! No dummy! Get the money, buy supplies, food, and hair dye, and change your hair color, so no one will recognize you. Then, get an airplane ticket out of here! Taking her black hoodie and putting it on, she gets in her black jeans, taking her lipstick and small perfume bottle, and makes her way out the door.

Reeking of beer and smokes she plugged her nose as she makes her way past her parents' room, as they snored on. No door to her room, so no squeak, so despite the fact they took it away from her to punish her for being late coming home from school, because she was getting her Home EC food, hot bread out of the oven and home. Then came home, 15 minutes later. It was all just a big huge misunderstanding. However, they both thought the worst. Now, it was a blessing that they didn't wake up, from the squeak of the door being opened. The only excuse she could use, if they _did_ wake up, was she had to get up to pee if they woke up. Well, at least it was true, she had to pee, and took a wad of toilet paper to go do that outside, so, she wouldn't wake her parents' up. If she did get caught, normally, as long as the lights were not turned on, that is, it's straight back to bed, however, if she was caught _now_, with clothes on and not her nightwear, with the lights turned on, then, she would be screwed, big time!

One last stamp, left, for one last letter, and it seemed fitting. She had to buy them out of town, just to be sure that no one knew about them. All these deceits, she hated it all, and needed escape. Looking around, no one near the mailbox, good, now was the time to act, licking the stamp, placing it in the corner, sniffing, and shivering, looking around, she was all alone, and it was cold out, in the middle of the night, in the crisp new chill Spring air. Applying her lipstick to her lips, she kissed the back, right on the corner point seal, and dabbing a few drops of her perfume to her neck, then rubbing her neck and the perfume onto the front of the letter, her mark, now she was ready to send it off in the mail. Gone into the safety of the box, she sighs in relief, and walks back for home.

I was a small town, quiet, little to no one on the road at this time of night, so, no need to be frightened, but her senses told her otherwise. A cracking twig snapping made her jump, and jump hard! BOOM! White light, it was shining all around her, as she exploded, in a brilliant explosion, protected by a formfitting bubble! She seen him, her father, he had come out looking for her! As the light sparkled shimmering off her, and departed away disappearing as quickly as it came, she was completely different now, and felt different now, bold, stronger now, especially, Spiritually, it was a Godsend, her powers, right when she needed them most! She was all white, in a cat form, a cat-girl form to be precise. She was on the back trail hill, just above the road, with her flashlight, so no one would see her, but her powers were like a huge flashlight, like lightning lighting up the night sky from the explosion of her brand-new powers, her father surly saw her! Yes, he had seen it, and yelled viciously at her!

"Cassandra! You! You, mutant! I'll kill you, you bitch! Get over here right now!"

Running for her life, it was the only thing she could do, run, she took off to the forest back part of the back road, as her father ran up the bank after her, it was a good sized gap, that widened with her adrenaline pumping cat-speed, still, she had to get out of there. She wanted to go to the secret clubhouse, but now, was not the time; she had to hideout in the trees, and stay there, until the time was right.

Zigzagging she had no place to go, but, up! Up a tall tree with low branches clawing her way up in her cat-girl form she jumped, with cat-like reflexes, and clawed into the tree beside it, and jumped once more to a better tree, and held her ground. Not moving. She was so high up enough, now, and right into the thick branches, not to be spotted too easily, especially at night, despite her all-white fur. Still, she kept quiet as her heart pounded inside her chest. He came, cussed, not seeing her, and left, to look for her somewhere else. He hadn't seen where she had went, and the strong breezes made all the trees wave back and forth, so the shaking tree branches, didn't give her away, as her father turned and went on in his search in the opposite direction.

Two days and nights passed up in that tree, she only adjusted her positions for comfort, and came down to relive herself, and try find some spring fruit to contain her raging hunger and thirst. She was literally stuck up there like that, in that form, she couldn't change back, anyhow, even if she wanted to, and she didn't, she needed to be in this form.

Nightfall, she came down. She took her plan into action; she needed to get her clothes, some food, and her bankbook and card. She could get all of her money out if she got half out here, in one shot, go to the next town over, and take the rest out there. As well as, get her supplies, like food, water, a blanket, and the tickets, and hair dye, don't forget the hair dye. A straight , she was sure to be seen, and easy spotted, and remembered, that's why her plans always included her hair color being changed.

Down from the tree, she tried to change back, it worked, just like her brother told her, how to do it, how he reverted; picture it, and just be yourself, and that's it; it worked. She was herself, once again!

She found, messing around with her powers, as she walked, she had one more form she could take, herself, cat-girl, and a regular house cat form, as well as the explosion; she loved her new powers! Taking the house cat form, she slipped in the basement, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Food! She was starving, and she grabbed the first two things she saw, pop and an apple, gobbling it down greedily, core and all, and went to her room. It was all trashed; all of her clothes scattered all over! Things knocked over, and broken, trashed, her room is trashed!

She was ready to leave. Now! Grabbing what she could find, that backpack she kept in her closet, she got in and out as quickly as she could. No one home, thank God for that. They were both out, no doubt looking for her, so she put the small lamp on and drawn the shades closed, and grabbed her Bible, along with a few other needs for the trip, and all her clothes she could get her hands on. Which wasn't too much, she outgrew most of it, with her growth spurts, and hardly got money for shopping to get any new ones. With one more trip to the fridge, and cupboards, getting as much food as she could take, and she was off, just in time too. As she left, and scrambled up the bank to the back road, she spotted her parents' old ugly smashed up green car, swerving, her father was driving home, with her mother in the passenger side, screaming at him, probably from the bar, no doubt! She had to go, tonight, get to the clubhouse, and get her bankbook.

No one was there, just owls, and a squirrel. She grabbed the big flashlight, went out on the search, and found the speckled rock, and the pine tree and the shrub, where the bankbook was buried. She could not keep it at home, her parents' could find it; as obvious what they did to her room, and empty out her account. She dug, and found it right where she left it. Two years of saving, here and there; Birthday and Christmas money, odd jobs, baby-sitting money she put it all away, as much as she could, aside from ten-percent to give to God, otherwise she would not be blessed, nor have the money there, protected by Him.

Now to get to the bank, and cash it in, to get her money, fast. It was 11:23, nearly 11:30, she had a half-hour to get there, before the midnight hour, and if she got there, before midnight, she could get it all out at once, tonight if she hurried. Then she could go to the next town, get food there, come back here, and go to the clubhouse, and wait, if necessary.

No, scratch that! Dumping everything at the clubhouse, she ran! On all fours, making good time, it was two miles out to town, and she made it! With five minutes to spare; she stuck her card in and checked her balance, it was more than she thought she had, it had been so long since she updated her bankbook, the interest piled up, at a grand total of $1053.38! The only problem, she could or would have, was getting it all out at once, unless it was at the till, she was only allowed out the $500 a day all at once, through the bank machine. So pocketing that, she waited until past the midnight hour, stuck it in, for the second helping, and got the rest out. With the $53.38 left, she could use that as emergency money, **only**, she told herself, and **only** that. This; was for three things, only; food, hair dye, and a ticket out of here!

Next morning, despite the restless worried uneasy on off sleep she woke up, refreshed in the clubhouse, stretched, and got up. Taking all her stuff and munching an apple, she left. Time to go. Leaving nothing behind, she set out on the hot journey, through the back trails to the next town, provided there were enough back trails to follow that is. Sure, she could get to the lake and around it, no problem, and there was another trail across the highway to the creek, she could get all the water she need there.

Fishing here before, for brook trout, she never went all the way through the trail, even on her bike, but now she could. It proved to be challenging, with fallen trees and boulders to get over, had it not been for her mutant abilities serving her well. It wasn't even late afternoon when she made it out, and what, only what, 10 miles to go? She had to make up the rest of the way on foot, on the highway, if she could not find another back trail to go on.

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

She knew the way, she could wait until night, and go in all black clothes and walk her way there, and get supplies in the morning and leave. The airport was there, and so was the train station, and the bus depot, one way or another she could get out of here.

With a full tummy she went in her mind to check her cash levels, she spent just about $20 on a meal out, and then her rounded of guess of $75 or so here to get all this food. Nearly $100 already on food, water bottles, fruit, and other things to tie her over on the trip.

She was starving and so dehydrated, and exhausted from walking, when she saw the Wendy's restaurant, she had to get two burgers, a double order of fries, and an extra-large shake, all super-sized. She couldn't go on like this. If she spent this much money, on just one thing, food, she wouldn't have any more left to get out of here.

Forget the expensive regular hair dye, use, something else, but what, as she pondered it in the grocery store. Food coloring, hmm, yeah, might work. Or, better yet, cheap drink mix! It was only 50 cents a pkg. cheaper if you got a few, so she could dye it two or more colors, yeah! A nice cute pink, and some red, and of course, purple, for Sydney, he loves purple.

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

Sitting in a public washroom, near a walkway of a garden park marina, it seemed perfect to do the deed, of dying! "Hmm, two packages of pink lemonade, and one package of strawberry red, and grape purple. This is going to look, **_so_**, very good!" Wetting down and applying the Cool Aide to her hair, it took reasonably well, dyeing her whole head pink, with the two packages of pink lemonade. She now waited outside in the cool windy breezes for it to dry, checking in on how it looked; not quite dry yet, she still needed to wait a bit longer, for her long hair to dry fully. "Oh, wow, pink, **love** the color, gotta love that color, definitely a girly-girl color, oh, ooh, yeah!" Going back in, after it was all perfectly dry, combing it all down, she applied red and purple highlights to her now pink hair. It looked so good already! When it was dry, it looked and smelled even better, and looked even, professional, couldn't ask for anything else! Putting on her black eye makeup and her purple lipstick, and her best bra, applying toilet paper padding to it to fill it out more, as well as to use, if needed, and her good clothes, and fixing her hair, she looked so much more grownup now, like she was at least 17 or 18, so mature looking. "No way, I look so old now! Nah, how could they _not_ know my real age, is what 17, maybe even 18, and deny me a ticket out of here, thinking I'm just a little kid running away from home. Huh, which is exactly what I'm truly doing. Oh, well! Who cares, I'm gone; I'm out of here, goodbye!"

"It's how much. $1200, for the airplane ticket, I don't have that kind of money. I didn't think it would be that much to go to New York from here. Are you sure? Is there something cheaper? I want to go ASAP, I have an engagement, in New York I need to attend."

"I'm sorry miss, we don't, and you should book ahead of time, to get the best deals. If you can wait two weeks, or so, I think you might be able to afford it. Should I check? Or is it coming up soon this engagement. What is it, a wedding?"

"No, my brother's birthday, it's soon, and I want to surprise him. We haven't seen each other in a few years. I miss him terribly. Yeah, go-ahead, check, I might go by bus or train though, if I can afford it, so no promises."

"Oh, that's fine, I'll check. Yes, it's cheaper, over half the price, in two weeks, if you can wait that long. Do you want to book it now?"

"Uh, yeah, can I cancel, if I find something cheaper, and do I have to pay now?"

"No, if you want to, you pay when you come to go on your flight, and yes, you can cancel, if you need to," the airport desk clerk smiles.

"Book it then, I'll see, how it goes."

"Hmm, $800, for a train ticket, ohh, maybe. That includes food, right."

"Yes, but only the first eight, and it will take for days, so…"

"I'll think about it. It leaves tomorrow."

"Yes."

"The bus drive takes a week, and $700, and that doesn't include meals! No way!"

"So you're booked for a window seat, on the 7th at 8:45 in the morning. Sorry I can't be any more help, to get a cheaper flight sooner, but like I said, if you can wait until then, you could go then for under half the price of the ticket cost now."

"Thanks, I can wait, no problem," but it was a problem, she might be starving, or dead by then. No! She had to go on, and survive, she could fast, and pray, to God, people did this, all the time, back in the day, and sure, even now. She had gone without food for two days, it didn't kill her, and she could go without for three. Eat after a day or two, ration out the food and water, and go again, fast after a small meal. Just drink lots of water, and find whatever food you can, along the way, she could do it, she assured herself. She had lots of oranges, apples, and water, celery and peanut butter and things, and a blanket and a pillow; she could do it, sleep in the clubhouse, and wait until the day before her flight day. Then walk to town here, it would have to do. Then Syd could take care of her and fed her when she got there. However, reaching him, that might be a big problem, he never gave me his number he just told me in a letter, that he lived at the Xavier School For the Gifted, For Gifted Mutants. I'm sure I could find it, it is my new home, and any mutant could find it, if they only tried, she reassured herself, it can't be that hard, to ask around.

Walking back, she went to the last place she could go now, and that was, the clubhouse, there was no way out of here. She would be out of food and starving if she went by bus or train, and the airplane tickets cost too much. No problem getting back to the clubhouse and back to airport again, that was no problem, that wasn't the major problem here. It was her food supply, either way by train or bus, or waiting for the flight, it would be drained, in that time, that was the major problem! She would have to rely on her fasting idea, to survive it all. If she could wait two weeks, she could get her airplane ticket at only $379, if she could survive it out here till then.

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

"Where you going Morph?"

Sobbing, and shaking, letter in hand, the last one Cassie wrote to him, the day she gotten her powers; he pulled off his X-Man Uniform, and put on some regular clothing, anger flaring, in-between his deep sorrow! "To do something I should have done, a long time ago; to get my sister, and bring her here. Now, is the right time. I have a bad feeling she needs me. I'm taking the X-Jet. Don't wait up for me, Logan. This is something, I have to do, by myself."

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

"What do you mean she's not here? What do you mean, she's long gone, and I'll be next, if I don't get out of here, now?! Threaten me one more time, and I will do something, you will regret! If you think, you can push Cassandra and I around anymore, you can think again! I'm not afraid of you two, anymore, you can't push me around, anymore!" As they went for him, Morph pushed his parents back, hard; they fell, but got up again, and went after him! Changing into a larger version of himself, mustering all the courage he had, and more, he put an end to their hurtful ways, and mistreatments, finally!

Grabbing the phone, he dials 9-1-1, and brings the police screeching over to arrest his two worthless parents, for child abuse, and neglect, something he should have done, a long time ago, but was too weak and frightened to do it himself, back then, nor bring himself to do, considering the circumstances they were both in!

Sure, they love and cared deeply for them both, and had a normal happy childhood, that is, until he hit puberty. He told and showed Cassie his powers; he could talk to her about anything, in the clubhouse, all their deepest secrets, and fears. She loved them, and wanted some of her own, and asked him a million questions about his new powers, most, he could not answer, not knowing too much about them himself. Everything was normal, up until then, but one slip-up, in a hiccup-shape-shifting-fit, they both clearly saw his mutant powers, and threatened to kill him, if he didn't leave, right then! With a beating and a throbbing cut head, they disowned their own son, all because he's a mutant. Some parents he had!

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

It took a day to find out all he could, she surly left to get out of here, he was sure of that, she wouldn't be sticking around any longer, than she had to, he had hoped, but his hopes grew dim, as he got the same answer, from the bus depot, train station, and airport. 'Sorry, haven't seen anyone like that', 'I never seen a teenage girl here, sorry' 'no, didn't see her, sorry'. Hitchhike, she could have, God only knows, what could happen to a young girl out there, nowadays, all alone, frightened, and at her wits end, and running away.

All he had to go on now was to go back home, and use Cerebro hone in on her mutant signature if he could, to try to track her down. Buy narrowing the search for any new mutants, to his hometown, and surrounding areas to start with; and then broaden the search from there for his sister. He would not give up, that easily, until he found her, even if it took him a lifetime to find her, he would find her, one way or another!

"She wasn't at the airport, train station or at the bus depot, and they all said the same thing, they never seen her, no, no teenagers, sorry," shaking, sniffling, worry and concern overtaking him, he flew off, to go back to the School, reminiscing.

'Whenever you or I feel scared, or alone, we can stay her, where it's safe, it will be our own secret clubhouse, and best of all, no one knows about it, not even mom and dad! Pass me the nails; it needs a few more spots to hid things in. This will be our very own playhouse too, where we can have fun, and talk, and camp out; just us, Cassie, it will be great! Just you wait and see, so come on, hold the board up for me, and I'll nail it in good.'

"Of, course, our clubhouse! She _has_ to be there!" Circling around he flies straight to it, his heart's cry! His youth, it was mostly spent there, playing with Cassie, when they were still wee little kids; he always protected her, and loved and cared for her dearly. It was a special place all their own, where they could, laugh, cry, play, hangout, and sleep over, or camp out at, and feel safe in. It was their little haven.

Landing, he earnestly called for her, as he made his way to the clubhouse door. "Cassie! Cassandra! Cass, are you here! It's me, Sydney! Answer me! Please! Are you here!? Where are you, Cassie! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Olly-Olly-oxen-free! Cassie; Cassandra, are you in here?!" Getting in, he smiled, oh, the memories he had here! All the fun they shared here, just him and his little sister, all the fun, the talking joking and horsing around. He found Cassie's dairy, it was open on the floor, on the very last page of her diary, and he picked it up and looked at it, at the very last entry.

_May 6__th__ 2014_

_I think I must give You thanks God for them, that I finally have my mutant powers, I love them, and yes, they are so very awesome. So thank You so much! But, I've grownup, now, and I cannot come back here, not anymore. This is a place of innocence, and place of silly childish dreams, now, to me, I feel I don't even belong here, not anymore. I can't come back here. I'm gone, for good now, on my way home, so, so long, old clubhouse, I will miss you. If you see and read this, know this, it's far too late to help me, you're too late, I'm already long gone, home. My prayer is you, our dear old clubhouse that you will serve others as a sanctuary, a place, where others can call you home or just to be alone, or be on your own. Or just as what you truly are, a safe haven, to play, joke around in, and tell secrets in, and feel like this is where you belong, and can feel safe her. As well as you served Sydney and me. So, old clubhouse; stay strong, stay blessed. All my love Cassandra Jones. _

Looking around he walked out, and cried uncontrollably. Wailing in deep bereavement, for his beloved sister, he feared the worst _had_ happened, she didn't make it, that his parents found this place and had gotten to her, before he did!

"Cassie, no! Why did I wait so long, to come get you! Why?" Sobbing hard, he was only stopped in mid bawling, when he heard a branch snap, under someone's foot, and he looked up, tears in his eyes, and streaming down his face.

"Because, _you knew,_ you really, truly, knew, it wasn't the right time, to come and get me, until today, big brother!"

"Cassie! Is that you?! Is that really you?!" As she shines her flashlight to her face, Sydney recognized his sister, right away, even despite the drastic hair color change, and the grownup makeup. "Cassie! Oh, Cassie! You here, you're alive! Oh, thank You God, thank You Jesus, thank You! I thought something terrible happen to you!"

"No, I made it, I was about to leave, to get my flight, in the morning, to go see you, but I came back, I had to come back here, one last time, when I remembered I forgotten, to take it, my diary, I left it here. I was going to leave it all here, but I had a feeling I needed it. So I came back, to get it, and leave just the last page here, for, whoever. I knew I had to come back, I knew it, I had to, I felt it, in my heart, to come back here, one, last, time, I truly felt it, like I had to come back here, for some reason. Now I know exactly why, God told me. And this is why! To find you here, rescuing me! Just like I hoped and dreamed you would do, one day!" Sobbing uncontrollably, she runs right into her brother's arms, kisses him, and holds him tightly, shaking and crying, hard. "Oh, ohh, Sydney, I missed you so terribly, don't ever leave me, ever again, not like that, don't leave me alone, I was so alone, without you, here, to protect me!

"Oh, Cassie, I won't, I won't, I promise, I won't do again. I'll protect you. We just have each other now, mom dad are both in jail now, for what they had done to us over the years. See, Cassie, I promised you, one day I would come and get you! Come on; let's go home, to your new home. Let's get your stuff and things from the house, and just go. There's nothing here, left in this town for us anymore. Not even in this clubhouse."

"Sniff, yeah. Only, if you promise me, we can build a new one, together, when we get home, to your, our, new home."

"It's a promise!"

_X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men,__X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, __X-Men, X-Men, _X-Men, X-Men___

Deep in the back part of the X-Mansion, in the wooded area, hammering and nailing go on throughout the day.

"It's beautiful, Sydney!"

"Yes, yes it is. And, a lot sturdier, then our old one was, that's for sure. That old thing was starting to decay and fall apart over the years of use. Well, KittyBoom, what do you think, should we take a break, and let's go out and have some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'd say, we really earned it," she nods, dropping the nails and him dropping the hammer.

He took her hand then hugged her tightly and smiled, ruffling a hand through her fruit smelling hair. "You know, I can't say I don't like that color on you, it's cute, and suits you, and what it, washes out after a few days, hee, hee, hee, hee! Well, you'll have to tell me your secret, of how you got such nice bright colors, and nice fruit smelling hair with all those bright red and purple colored highlights, with what, you said, only pocket change."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, oh Sydney, you really like it?" and he nods yes, smiling. "Well, big brother, sit-down, and I'll tell you how it's done. I could give you a few pointers, you know, you look like you could stand a few, purple highlights in your hair too. It will by our first little secret, just between, you, me, and the clubhouse."

The End!


End file.
